


我x徐文祖（2）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我x徐文祖（2）

我就这样换着姿势总共来了三轮，徐文祖终于体力不支晕了过去。  
我也被累得不轻，就算年轻力壮，但昨天一晚的放纵加上今天早上这三轮几乎把我给榨干了。  
把我的性器拔了出来，大团大团的白色液体从那个被欺负得格外凄惨的地方涌出，一下子就把床单给浸透了。  
我有些愧疚，毕竟昨天不由分说就强奸了徐文祖，早上为了活命又硬拉着他干了好几轮，即使徐文祖是个变态杀人狂，但毕竟他根本没有盯上我，都是我在药物的作用下犯下的错事，想想也是挺无辜的。  
而且想想徐文祖白天当牙医，晚上杀人，偶尔还会跟踪跟踪自己那些‘作品’把他们往歪路上引，估计这些已经耗费了他全部精力了，根本没时间也没兴趣谈恋爱，说不定我这是把他的初吻初夜全部都夺去了。  
我盯着徐文祖的脸，即使是昏睡过去还是紧皱着眉头，雪白的牙齿尖咬着鲜红的嘴唇，上面已经被咬出一个小口子了，脸上的泪水还没有干，乌黑的卷发凌乱地被汗水黏在脸颊和额头上，却一点不显得狼狈，反而有种被凌虐的美感。我叹了口气，长得这么漂亮，为什么偏偏是个变态呢？  
如果不是怕他哪天给我来个不打麻药的拔牙手术，我真想把他绑回家做媳妇。  
感慨过后，我抱起他，来到浴室打算给他洗洗，毕竟和我上了床，我总不好把他这么丢下不管。  
而且刚发现他的身份的时候我虽然怕的要命，但经过这么长时间的肉体交流，再加上我把他干得一边哭一边求饶，我让他喊爸爸就喊爸爸，让他喊老公就喊老公，我的害怕早就消失不见了，到最后我甚至失去了理智，就想着把身下这个漂亮男人给干死。  
把水调到合适的温度，我把他放进注满水的浴缸，用手给他清洗着，最后我的手指挤进饱满的臀肉，来到那个被我侵犯过的地方。  
虽然之前精液流出来不少，但还是有很多残留在里面，于是我两根手指轻轻插入肿胀的后穴，缓缓撑开。  
撑开的时候他不舒服地哼哼了两声，眉头锁得更紧了，胸口也一起一伏地喘着粗气，但到底没有醒来。  
我被这两声撒娇似的呻吟撩得又起了邪火，操，怎么一开荤就跟个畜生似的，明明已经做了这么多次了，还那么把持不住。  
为了不把徐文祖彻底玩坏，我忍痛压枪，专心地给他清洗起来。  
不知过了多久，我已经憋出了一身热汗，才终于把徐文祖给清洗完毕，我深深地吐了一口气，现在把他抱回床上我就离开。  
结果一抬头就对上了一双阴郁的眼睛。  
我操！他什么时候醒的？怎么一点动静都没有。  
我差点膝盖一软跪在地上，而且这么一受惊我那还留在他体内的手指猛地一勾，正好压在他的敏感点上，他闷哼一声，看向我的眼神更加可怕了。  
“你够了没有？”他的声音已经变得沙哑得不成样子，仿佛要把我活剥了一样恶狠狠地说着。  
刚才只是猝不及防才被吓到了，而现在我想明白了，就算作为一个大boss，徐文祖也仅仅是个人类，而且长相漂亮，白白嫩嫩，身材偏瘦，无论体格还是爆发力还是格斗技巧都比不过在黑帮待了好几年的我。我之前之所以那么怕他，完全是看过漫画先入为主，但在有准备的情况下，我可以很轻而易举地制住他。  
虽然他团伙多，但我小弟更多啊，就他的那些团伙，一个肾虚宅男，一个成天只知道傻笑的二傻，一个中年大妈，如果真要和我们碰上，能占什么优势？  
其他人包括我老大，完全是因为被吓破了胆，又被偷袭，所以才被他们杀掉的，既然我心里已经知道他是什么人，对他早有提防，他是无论如何也奈何不了我的。  
一想到这里，我心里就敞亮多了，之前还以为自己真的要死了呢，果然我运气没有那么差。  
于是胸有成竹的我毫不回避地对上他的视线，甚至还勾起了一丝邪笑，“当然不够，宝贝儿你下面那张小嘴吸得我快上天了，我这是给你清理清理马上就要带你回去开始第三轮呐！”  
那双漂亮却阴郁的眼睛微微瞪大，里面闪过一丝害怕，甚至他整个人都被惊得向后一躲。但他忘记他被我压着干了那么多次，早就一点力气都没有，说实话他现在能够醒过来已经令我很吃惊了。于是他不出意料地整个人滑入了浴缸，扑腾了几下愣是没有坐起来。  
我赶紧抱住他的上半身把他抬起来，他全身软绵绵的别无选择地靠在我怀里，呛了水拼命地咳嗽，那苍白的脸颊和小小的鼻尖都被咳红了，眼睛里也蒙上一层水雾，真是可爱极了。  
我这个人有个毛病，就是嘴贱，看他这样我并没有收敛，反而更过分地想要欺负他。  
“宝贝儿这么迫不及待吗？要不我们就直接在浴室来好了，也别有一番风味，反正到时候又要帮你清洗。。。嗷！！！”  
结果这么一嘴贱，他立即像只被逼入绝境的小动物一般，一仰头就往我肩膀上咬去，结结实实地咬在那块肉上。  
操，疼死了！我捏着他的脸颊让他松口，肯定冒血丝了，幸亏他现在没有力气，否则说不准能被他咬下一块肉来。  
要是平时我是能反应过来，但是咬人这件事实在不符合徐文祖的人设，令我没法想象，一个杀人如麻，成天挂着高深莫测微笑的大魔王居然有一天红着眼睛去咬人，你人设崩了啊！难道真是我把他逼得太狠了吗？  
但我是真的生气了，行，你不是还有力气折腾吗？那我也不用怜惜你了！  
我一把把他从水里捞起，随便找了个浴巾一裹，又扛回了房内。  
为了防止他挣扎，我找到他昨晚被我硬扯下的领带，给他的双手反绑在身后。  
“你真的应该去学习一下礼仪，”我把他扔在床上，说道，“第一，不许咬人。”我捏住他的脸颊，拇指在他殷红的嘴唇上擦过，他再次想咬我，但这次我早有准备，立即捏住他的下颚，强迫他张开嘴，另一只手的两根手指进入他的口腔，在湿热的里面搅动着，两根指头夹着他软滑的舌头玩弄，时不时还刺入他的喉咙模仿着性交在里面抽插，引起他喉咙的一阵阵收缩。  
“很难受吗？所以以后要听话。”我抽出手指说道，两根手指间挂满了晶莹的津液，分开的时候还拉出透明的细线。  
他看着我的手指，脸色通红地扭头转向一边。  
“第二，”我再次掐着他的下巴把他的头扭过来正对着我，“和你说话的时候要看着对方。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，嫌恶地皱起眉头，看着我的眼神仿佛在看什么脏东西。  
“第三，以后要叫我老公。”这一条我完完全全是在调戏他，作为咬我的报复。  
他挑着眉嗤笑一声，不屑地看着我，虽然处于弱势，但完全没有害怕。  
“来，叫一声听听。”我说。  
徐文祖这次不是嫌恶了，而是用一种看弱智的目光看着我，仿佛我在无理取闹一般。  
“我和你说话，你以为我在开玩笑吗？”  
我坐在床上，把他拎过来，摆成趴着的姿势，胯部正好在我大腿上。我的手高高扬起，重重落下，只听一声脆响，那雪白的臀肉颤了颤，一个明显的红印立即浮现在上面，徐文祖不可置信地瞪大眼睛，扭头瞪着我。  
“怎么？没想到自己三十多岁还要被比自己小的人打屁股吗？”  
第二下落下来的时候他才想起来挣扎，但是这微弱的挣扎被我轻而易举地压制了。  
“放开我！你这个。。混蛋！”  
我注意到他一直在骂我混蛋，用词十分单一，看来是真的不会骂人，估计很少有人能把他刺激成这样吧。  
“叫声老公听听就放开你，怎么样？”我说着。  
“你休想，不知天高地厚的小子！等着吧，我一定要把你大卸八块！”  
虽然知道他是认真的，但现在我已经不怕了，“大卸八块？在此之前还是多担心担心你自己吧，屁股还不够痛吗？”  
我又加了几分力气，他倒吸一口气，绷紧了身体，白嫩的臀部早就红肿一片，原本还是冰凉的，现在我的手掌落下去感觉上面滚烫滚烫的。  
因为徐文祖隐忍的样子刺激得我色兴大发，时不时我就停下来用手掌抓着他的臀瓣重重揉捏，手感真是特别的好，即使三十多了，皮肤就像二十出头的小姑娘一样水灵，尤其是全身就这个地方最有肉，又嫩又有弹性，手感一流。  
“快叫老公，叫了就放过你。”我说着，我都有点后悔这么调戏他了，徐文祖真是不一般的倔，明明痛得都发抖了，却还是紧咬牙关不肯叫，我的手都发麻发痛了，真是自讨苦吃。  
但我又憋着一股气，他不叫就不停下来，和他杠上了。  
不知过了多久，本来体力就透支的他加上被我这么虐待，似乎有些意识模糊了，没有意识的他在我腿上失声痛哭起来。  
“呜呜呜。。。爸爸，别打我了。。。”他像一个委屈的孩子，不知道想起了什么伤心事，这样说着。  
我讪讪地停下来，收回手，看着他可怜巴巴的样子，心里骂着自己跟他计较什么，看看，又突然知道了什么不该知道的事了。  
漫画里徐文祖是一个贯穿全文的大boss，一个令人毛骨悚然的变态，却没有交代他以前的事，包括他的童年，我只知道他是被房东大婶养大的，但是房东大婶明明是孤儿院院长并不是他亲妈。。。所以难道他去孤儿院前是有家庭的？至少听他的意思，他有个对他很差的爸爸。  
不过想来也是，一般人要不是有个极端扭曲不幸的童年，估计长大也不能变成现在这样的大变态，听说喜欢虐待别人的人往往以前曾被虐待过。  
我帮他盖好被子，头也不回地冲出了房间，我已经打算把今天的事情全部忘掉，至于房间里那个漂亮小变态，虽然有点遗憾，但他确实不是我惹得起的。


End file.
